


The Truth Untold

by Jayenator565, Soldierofthenight



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action, Arrow AU, Crime Fighting, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heroes, Jealous Clarke, Jealous Lexa, Justice, Low-Key Huntress!Clarke, Minor Character Death, No Bury Your Gays, Vigilante!Lexa, bodyguard!Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/pseuds/Jayenator565, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soldierofthenight/pseuds/Soldierofthenight
Summary: The name of the island they found her on is Lian Yu. It's Mandarin for "purgatory". She's been stranded here for 5 years. She's dreamt of her rescue every cold black night since then. For 5 years, she has had only one thought, one goal... survive... survive and one day return home. The island held many dangers. To live, she had to make herself more than what she was, to forge herself into a weapon. She is returning, not the girl who was shipwrecked, but the woman who will bring justice to those who have poisoned her city. Her name is Lexa Woods.So a billionaire and her bodyguard walk in on a robbery. Here’s the kicker though, they’re the ones there to stop it.





	1. Prologue: The Prodigal Child Returns

**Author's Note:**

> It's my co-author, Soldierofthenight's Birthday guys! Well it was before midnight...sshhhh. Anyway, never watched Arrow? Not a problem trust us, you won't need any prior knowledge to follow along.

 

_ _

 

 

 

 

 

_ -5 years ago- _

 

_ She breathed heavily, sprinting through the forest undergrowth, easily dodging and weaving through gnarled roots and low hanging branches with an ease that only many hours of familiarity could have granted her. Taking a breath she huffed and began pulling herself up the cliff face. She paused then, spotting a boat in the distance and is very tempted to grin. It’s been a long time since she smiled though, maybe too long… _

 

_ Taking but a moment she quickly calculated the distance to the tree beside her before she launched from the rocky wall and grabbed for the low hanging branch, safely lowering herself to the forest floor before taking off in a run again. Reaching her campsite she set her bow and arrow and stooped down to lower the tip into the fire beside her. Taking a steadying breath she fired the flaming arrow into the pile of sticks she had prepared just for this day, the explosion alerting the fishing boat to the island she was stranded on. _

  
  


-Present Day-

 

The soft glow of the sun reflecting through the window warmed her face. Breathing in the antiseptics that were typical of a hospital filled her nostrils and oddly settled her. As mundane as it was it served as a reminder. She was free finally from that living nightmare. The antiseptic disinfectant, the smell of the latex in the doctor’s gloves it all served as a comfort as she stood there trying to convince her mind that she had made it. That she was here, now, back in Polis. That this wasn’t another dream of the paradise she had so deeply missed. So she inhaled and exhaled with an exaggerated movement of her abdomen and tried to pretend that her mother and doctor weren’t whispering their concerns just outside the door.

 

“...about 20% of her body is littered with scar tissue. Some second degree burning on her back and arms. X-Rays show at least 12 fractures that never healed properly and I assume the tattoos are new.” Nyko murmured just loud enough for the concerned woman next to him. 

 

“Has she said anything about what’s happened or...or what she…” The older woman trailed off more than distraught at the injuries and pain her daughter must have gone through.

 

“No, no she’s...hardly said a few words.” Nyko heaved a heavy sigh looking between the girl he hardly recognized as the one he used to sneak lollipops to and her mother, his longtime friend who had just recently begun to cope with the losses she had suffered and who could hardly look at the girl she had raised from birth.

 

He placed a hand on her shoulder, “Indra, I want you to be aware so you can prepare yourself. The amount of physical trauma is...immense and we can only begin to guess at her mental state. What I’m trying to say is that the Lexa you lost...may not be  the one they found.” 

 

Not sparing so much as a glance Indra nods her thanks and turns the handle to the hospital room, her daughter still standing stiffly and staring out the window.

 

“Lexa…” The young brunette turns around and takes a careful step forward,

 

“Mom.”

 

Closing the space Indra hurries forward and wraps her arms around the much more muscular frame in a tender embrace. She can’t stop the tears from flowing at the feel of the arms coming around to squeeze her back, “Oh, my beautiful little girl.”

 

\--

 

**Alexandria Woods is alive. The Polis City resident was found by fishermen in the North China sea 6 days ago, exactly 5 years after she was missing and presumed dead following the tragic accident at sea which claimed "The Woods’ Gambit." Woods was a regular tabloid presence and a fixture at the Polis City club scene. Shortly before her disappearance, she was acquitted of assault charges stemming from a highly publicized drunken altercation with paparazzi. Woods is the daughter of Polis City billionaire Gustus Woods, who was also on board but can now be officially confirmed as deceased.**

 

**In other news Polis City Vigilante has struck again, this time taking down an entire building filled with known associates of the Russian mafia. While most have been skeptical of the masked woman’s help due to the large amount of bodies left in her wake it must be noted that crime has dropped notably since her appearance-**

 

The radio cut off abruptly as Clarke changes the channel to allow the crooning sounds of whatever this new Adele song is to wash over her and relax her muscles just enough that her steering wheel no longer feels threatened by her grip. She isn’t sure why she is so tense. There is absolutely no reason for it. It’s just a job just like any other. She has already passed every test, she has proven herself to her new employer with flying colors. 

Impressing her employer doesn’t really mean much in the long run when it’s her employer’s daughter that she’s going to be spending a majority of her time with for the next few months. 

 

Parking she steps out of her car and eyes the at least 5 story mansion in front of her. At least she doesn’t have to worry about money if all goes well. Grabbing her duffle bag from the trunk Clarke walks up the few steps to the door and lets herself in with the key she was given just yesterday. 

 

Indra had told her to let herself in, had shown her where her room was. All she has to do now is make herself comfortable. Officially she doesn’t start work until tomorrow and while in the Woods employ she is to be staying at the illustrious mansion in a room adjacent to her charge.

 

As far as bodyguarding goes this would, in fact, be an extremely full-time job. She did negotiate for two days a week, Wednesday and Thursday but Indra still insisted that she stay with them in the house. Considering all her daughter has gone through Clarke thinks she can at least empathize no matter how paranoid it all seems. She just hopes Alexandria will be agreeable to the arrangement. 

 

In her experience, most people, especially young adults and teenagers, aren’t exactly agreeable to being watched almost 24/7. Clarke’s age was probably a factor as to why Indra picked her out of all the candidates. A female just a year younger than Alexandria herself. Highly skilled and trained with a 100% track record from her over 139 jobs under contract with Arkadia Security. But Clarke doubts her resume will be very impressive if Alexandria decides she would rather not want to deal with a bodyguard in the first place.

 

Finally up the third flight of steps Clarke grunts in relief, as fit as her job required her to be, nothing would ever make her like stairs. Unlocking her door, the fourth one on the right Clarke can’t help but be impressed by the size of the space she was given. It was thrice the size of her college dorm room. Indra did say she wanted Clarke to be as comfortable as she could be but right now the bodyguard isn’t sure if the size makes her feel better or worse about this whole assignment. 

 

Well, she might as well unpack.

  
  


\--

 

Clarke bursts up from her bed and flings the bed sheets away. A cold sweat gathers from the remnants of her unsettling dream but that isn’t the reason why she’s awake right now, no something isn’t right. She reaches under her pillow for the throwing knife she always keeps within reach. 

 

Jumping off her mattress she throws on the hoodie she had previously discarded by the desk and bolts through the door and to the bedroom next door. 

 

She quiets her steps, slows her breathing and counts in her head

 

One...she tightens the grip on her knife

 

Two...she gently grabs the knob 

 

Three...she twists it all the way and pushes open ever so slowly

 

A quick survey with her eyes shows that she and Lexa are the only ones in the room...but she could have sworn-

 

“N-nooo…” she pauses at the whimpers that erupt from Lexa’s mouth. That must be what woke her up, after all, they do share a wall. 

 

With a sigh Clarke puts her knife on Lexa’s own desk and makes her way to the side of the bed, “Ms. Woods,” she tries to no avail. She would hate to startle her by touching her, even if it is just her shoulder. There’s no telling how Lexa could react considering this is technically her first conscious night back in a familiar bed after the storm that left her stranded. Still probably better awake then leave her to suffer whatever her mind is conjuring.

 

She gently reached out with her left hand just a few millimeters from Lexa’s back but that was enough. The brunette shot up, one hand around Clarke’s wrist and eyes wildly trying to take in everything around her. 

 

“Deep breaths Ms. Woods it’s just me, your new bodyguard...your mom was supposed to explain-”

 

“Wha- what are you doing here, I-” Lexa notices the strong grip she has on Clarke’s wrist and immediately releases the hold, “I...I’m sorry…” Lexa can’t bring herself to meet the softening look on Clarke’s face, finding her bed sheets to be infinitely more interesting than they were before she fell asleep.

 

“It’s ok,” At Lexa’s look of disbelief, Clarke rests a hand reassuringly on Lexa’s shoulder, “It is,  you had a nightmare I heard the noise and investigated, there’s nothing to be sorry about. I’m here for you, you’re ok.”

  
“Ok? I’m ok?  The name of the island they found me on is Lian Yu. It's Mandarin for "purgatory". I've been stranded here for 5 years. I've dreamt of my rescue every cold black night since then. For 5 years, I went through hell out there. I can hardly face my mother, my brother says he can’t even recognize me as a person anymore...So you tell me...does that sound like I’m ok to you?”


	2. Right Hand Man

 

 

As rough as the night had been you’d never guess it by the look on Lexa’s face come morning. Clarke made her way down a flight of steps into the spacious kitchen to find Lexa amusedly waving around a feather for Titus, the family cat, to chase after.

 

Even the bodyguard had to admit it was pretty endearing to watch as Titus flung himself off the kitchen counter in an attempt to capture his prey, all the while Lexa’s smile grew.

 

“Ahem,” Clarke cleared her throat, shaking a hand behind her back to get rid of the sudden onset of nerves she could feel as green eyes met blue.

 

“Good morning Ms. Woods, It’s nice to I guess officially meet you.”

 

Lexa’s gaze, while intense, slowly softened as if she could see Clarke’s slight anxiousness at their first proper face to face introduction.

 

“I think after last night first names are in order don’t you Ms. Griffin?”

 

“Of course, whatever you’re comfortable with Ms.Wo- I mean uh, Lexa.”

 

Lexa leaned casually against the kitchen island and gave a genuine yet small smile, “Thank you for coming to my aid last night, even if the danger seemed to be myself…”

 

Clarke was about to reciprocate the gesture when Titus flew at her from atop the fridge flailing his tiny arms. Lexa was quick to intercept the suddenly agitated ball of fluff, “Sorry he’s not usually like this,” she discarded bundle of fur and teeth into the living room.

 

“It’s fine I guess I’m not much of a cat person.”

 

Clarke’s ears honed in on the sound of light footsteps coming from the outer hallway. Soon enough the two young women were joined by Indra, the epitome of a businesswoman in black slacks and a dark magenta blouse accented with a lavish necklace accompanied with diamond earrings.

 

“Good morning.” She immediately moved over to her daughter and offered a tight embrace which Lexa readily returned.

 

“Ms. Griffin, I trust you slept well?”

 

“Yes, Mrs. Woods!” Clarke tried not to focus on the fact that she was still dressed in her sweats, “This is a lovely home.”

 

“I’m glad.”

 

Indra made a sudden movement towards her pocket making Lexa have to subdue the urge to flinch. She merely pulled out a wallet and a cell phone case. “Here Alexandria, I went ahead and got you one of those galaxy things all the teens are talking about. And here’s a centurion card connected to your savings and trust fund, I imagine your wardrobe is in dire need of an update.”

 

The brunette grabbed the items with a nod of thanks and slipped them into her robe pocket.

 

“Perhaps after breakfast, Clarke can accompany you to the mall? And then Wells is supposed to be free for dinner…”

 

Lexa could tell by the tone of her mom’s voice that she had some underlying plan and huffed. Better to hear it now than later, “Just for dinner? Or is there a reason why you clearly want me to go shopping for clothes today just after I’ve gotten back?”

 

Clarke smirked, she had also picked up on Indra’s ‘subtle’ comment.

 

Her mother took a breath to pause and adjust her watch, an obvious tell that she was thinking about how to word her next statement, “Actually John is having a party tonight to celebrate your return and Wells has volunteered to go with you.”

 

It took everything for Lexa not to scoff, “You mean you guilted my best friend into attending an outlandish event in an unnecessary bid to have me reintegrate into society? You realize I’ve barely been back a week right, it’s perfectly normal for me to want to just...rest.”

 

Indra sighed and it was as if Lexa could see her mother physically decompress as the lines of stress and worry took over her normally poised face, “I know that I just- I worry Alexandria. With the business as it is I can’t be home to look after you as I would wish and Aden will be back from boarding school soon. It would ease my heart to know you at least have your friends, Wells and John to help you when I can’t be around.”

 

The prodigal daughter could hardly hold any annoyance at her mother’s plea. She could only imagine what her family had been going through while she had been lost. Thought to be dead for such a long time. Besides, it would give her a perfect alibi for what she had planned.

 

“OK, tell Wells to drop by whenever he’s in the area. Clarke and I will head to Polaris Mall after we get something to eat and then later I promise I’ll be at Murphy’s no doubt over the top and extravagant bacchanal.”

 

As much as she was hardly in the mood for any kind of socializing, Lexa couldn’t refuse her mother’s relieved smile that came out of her agreement. The least she could do was try to calm her mind as soon as possible. The sooner she did then maybe the sooner she could get rid of her newfound babysitter.

 

\--

 

Clarke felt more comfortable in her standard clothing. Black jeans, and a white shirt under her favorite leather jacket, her pistol tucked comfortably in her holster. So far Lexa seemed quite agreeable to the ‘rules’ they had set forth beforehand.

 

  1. Stay within Clarke’s sight at all times when in public spaces (and according to her mother yes, that included bathrooms)



 

     2. Do not wander any further than 25 meters away

     

     3. Try not to draw too much attention or create a spectacle (the paparazzi were insufferable enough as it was, they had to take an unmarked jeep out the back way from the mansion just to assure they weren’t followed)

   

     4. In case of emergency/separation use the tracker installed in her cell phone so that Clarke could easily locate her.

 

A tad paranoid, but again if it pleased her mother it seemed like the Woods heiress was willing to go the extra mile. At least it meant this part of the job would be easy enough. If Clarke didn’t have to worry about Lexa then she could focus all her attention on possible outside threats.

 

“Which store are we going to first, Lexa?”

 

“Why, you need to stake out the place first?” Lexa teased, “I was thinking Burberry, after all, I do have a party to attend.”

 

“Of course,” Clarke muttered under her breath, “just the logical choice for a billionaire.”

 

“Did you say something Clarke?”

 

“Nope, right behind you.”

 

Lexa worked with the efficiency of a college student on Adderall. Going from one section to the next and plying Clarke’s arms with all manner of shoes, shirts, jackets, hats, boots, scarves and a copious amount of flannels.

 

“You alright there, Clarke?”

 

The bodyguard huffed but refused to admit defeat to the numerous amount of bags surrounding her.

 

“Peachy.”

 

It was obvious Lexa was getting a kick out of this but at least she was following the rules in her own way. Stopping at a rack of button downs and vests Lexa grabbed 3 matching sets and made her way towards the changing rooms, “I assume you have to tag along?”

 

Clarke’s eyes widened, not really taking changing rooms into account….but if Indra insisted on bathrooms well she supposed this also fit into the criteria. She sighed, “Right behind you.”

 

Clarke squeezed herself and their copious amounts of acquired clothing into the less than stellar changing room space and did her best to avoid the many mirrors lined on the walls. Hearing Lexa unzip her jacket Clarke couldn’t stop her eyes from darting to the side where she caught a glimpse of one of the many scars littering Lexa’s body.

 

“See something you like, Clarke?”

Clarke straightened and shot her eyes up to the ceiling, “Thought I saw a bug.” she murmured, embarrassed.

 

After a few more sounds of fabric being tossed around, she sighed in relief as Lexa finally let out a satisfied hum and zipped up her jacket.

 

“We’ll be taking these two.”

 

Clarke meekly nodded, praying this would be over soon.

 

Stepping into the last store Clarke expected much more fanfare from this whole trip but then Lexa was dressed quite casually.

 

“Kind of surprised they’re not swarming you to sell items.”

 

Lexa simply looked back at her bodyguard and smirked, “You sure you want to see a swarm?”

 

Clarke realized too late that maybe she should have kept her mouth shut. She watched as Lexa made her way calmly towards the right side of the shop where a long queue was waiting to see the open cashiers. Lexa skipped the line, walking past the now annoyed stares trailing her and went to the nearest open cashier.

 

“Hello, my name is Lexa Woods, I’m afraid the store has changed immensely since the last time I was here, could you point me to the section with expensive and overpriced tops?”

 

Clarke gaped and before she could even blink those closest to her in line had taken out their phones, the cashier stood stunned and the manager was quickly brought from the back by another worker that had overheard the whole thing. Clarke facepalmed and made her way to Lexa’s side, ushering the billionaire to a corner. Lexa didn’t say anything, but her smirk spoke volumes.

 

A picture was worth a thousand words, but Clarke guessed some of these Snapchat stories were about to be worth a couple thousand dollars when the news got a hold of them. Indra was going to kill her.

 

\--

 

After forcefully throwing all of Lexa’s new clothes into the girl’s closet, Clarke figured that between Nordstrom and Burberry, Lexa would have enough clothes to last a lifetime. From downstairs, she could hear the doorbell ring and had to withhold her groan of annoyance. Seriously, they _just_ got back.

 

She made her way back downstairs glad that Lexa had at least refrained from opening the door without her present. Looking through the security feed she was quick to identify none other than Wells Jaha, a genius engineer, and Lexa’s best friend.

 

She hit the button allowing him entry and smiled courteously when he made his way through the front door, “Mr. Jaha, I’m Clarke Griffin, Lexa’s new bodyguard. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

He grasps her hand in a warm but firm shake, grin wide in greeting, “Ms. Griffin, Indra told me you would be joining us tonight for the party.”

 

“Please, you can call me Clarke.”

 

“By all means then feel free to call me Wells. I assume Lexa is around?” he trailed off curiously.

 

“Yes, right in the living room.” She was about to make her way after him when the sound of keys rattled in the door and yet another person entered the foyer.

 

Clarke turned to meet the suspicious cobalt gaze of the youngest Woods sibling, Aden Woods. Interesting. If Lexa had green eyes, and Aden’s were blue, but Indra’s eyes were brown-

 

“I know what you’re thinking.”

 

Clarke pivoted in surprise to find Lexa beaming at her younger brother, “Aden gets his eyes from our father, and I get mine from our late grandmother. Although it seems you finally got that growth spurt you were hoping for, kid.”

 

“You know you can’t call me kid anymore, I’m practically an adult.”

 

Lexa turned to Clarke and mocked whispered, “They grow a few inches and suddenly they think they can talk back to their elders.”

 

The teen rolled his eyes at his older sister and goes to embrace her finally after being separated for such a long time.

 

Clarke turned away and tucked her body into the corner, giving Lexa the space she needed. She exchanged a glance with Wells, both happy to witness the siblings’ reunion.

 

“I really did miss you, Lex.”

 

“I missed you too, kid.”

 

Aden chuckles with a watery laugh, “At some point, you gotta stop calling me kid you know.”

 

Lexa ruffles his hair playfully, “Never.”

 

“Wells, back me up here,” Aden pleaded. The man that was like his brother chuckled and joined in on the hug earnestly. Clarke turned away, feeling too much like she was impeding on a private moment.

 

“I hate to cut this moment short guys,” Wells pulled back after wiping a tear, “But Murphy will be expecting us within the hour and you, Ms. Woods, still need to get dressed.”

 

“What,” Lexa gestured to her current attire, “I thought incognito hipster was all the rage.”

 

“Very funny Lex, come on. Let’s go get you dressed before John throws a fit.”

 

Lexa rolled her eyes, some things never changed. Wells, ever the academic was the one that was always on time and always the dependable one. Meanwhile, Murphy was the black cat who was loyal to a fault, her other best friend who could never refuse a party. She couldn’t help but wonder how her friends may have changed over the years and what Murphy could be up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to hit us up on tumblr:
> 
> soldierofthenight.tumblr.com  
> jayenator565.tumblr.com


	3. Say, Amen (Saturday Night)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Network and Telecom this is Bri  
> yeet
> 
>  
> 
> On behalf of jayneator565, soldierofthenight and Associates Ltd. we would like to apologize and say that those two are high af  
> Thank you and Happy Chrysanthemums

“Oooohh someone’s looking fancy.”

 

Lexa arched a brow and added a pep in her step as she sauntered down the steps to her best friend and younger brothers enthusiastic applause.

 

Aden smiled and approached his older sister, more warily than he had before. There was a hesitancy to him that she had perceived even in their earlier call. She had no doubt her mother had probably briefed him on what the doctor had said. Lexa had hoped that seeing her without a screen between them may ease his anxiety but if anything, as happy as he was to see her, he seemed fearful too. Like any little thing could set her off.

 

“You sure I can’t come with?”, Lexa knew as eager as Aden seemed to join in, it wasn’t because he had suddenly turned into a rebellious party boy while she was gone. Rather, it felt like he simply did not want her to be out of his sight.

 

They had a few extra moments. Maybe just enough time to have a short but necessary chat. 

 

Catching Wells' eye, she shot him a look and signaled subtly to Clarke before wrapping an arm around her brother and walking out to the back of their family compound. Her mother had shown her late yesterday, the graves their family had dedicated to both Lexa and Gustus in memoriam of the tragedy that had struck the Woods family. 

 

It was just a five-minute walk away from the main estate in the small forest just behind the house as was Trikru tradition. Aden recognized where they were going immediate but didn’t pull away. Clarke was a steady presence trailing respectfully a few feet behind them and for the most part out of sight. 

 

“Aden…”, Lexa waited patiently for her brother’s eyes to meet her own, “I can’t even imagine how scary it must have been back here for you and mom-”

 

He cut her off almost anguished, “How scary it was for us!? You were  _ lost,  _ Lexa! You were out there Lex...you were out there  _ alive _ . You survived for over five years and we had given up. You were alone Lexa. I’m the one who can’t imagine how scary that must have been for you.”

 

Lexa’s entire demeanor softened at the guilt that must have been building in her brother since he got news that she was in fact alive. She pulled him into a hard squeeze letting out a shuddering breath as tears built up behind her steady gaze. Aden held onto her even tighter than he had earlier and she could hear rather than see the tears that left his own eyes.

 

Lexa brought a hand up to cup protectively around the back of her brothers head and pressed a kiss to the top of his forehead. 

 

“Aden, what happened to dad and I was in no way your fault and there was nothing you could have done to prevent it. It was a weird freak of nature accident. Lightning only strikes once and in this instance, it struck us, wrong place, wrong time.”

 

“I know,” He hiccuped into her shoulder, “b-but I was almost on that trip too. All I could think about was that maybe- maybe if I had gone with you...maybe I could have helped or-”

 

He choked off with another flow of tears that Lexa gently brushed away with her thumbs. 

 

“Trust me, Aden, it took a long time for me to convince myself that there was nothing I could have done. I wish I could have saved dad, the crew, everyone but...I wasn’t strong enough to do anything. That storm came out of nowhere and took us all by surprise. Even as trained as dad’s men were...in the  end I’m all that’s left.”

 

She could feel Aden’s arm slacking, going back to that hesitancy he had adopted previously but Lexa just held him to her even tighter, “I may be broken now in ways I wasn’t before Ade, but that doesn’t mean you have to treat me any different. What we went through were both different but also very traumatic things. It’s ok that you were and still are scared. Pain isn’t something anyone can compare. What you feel and went through isn’t any less valid because you have some misguided notion that my own suffering somehow lessens yours.”

 

\--

 

Aden felt the last of his walls crumble at Lexa’s words. A sense of understanding washed over him as he realized what she said was exactly right. His own sadness in the face of what had happened to Lexa seemed trivial in his head.  In reaction, he had subconsciously distanced himself even before his sister had said one word.

 

He had gotten a lot quieter in the years following the loss of his sister and his father. His grief wasn’t enough for some people though as to the reason for why he had changed so drastically. Most of his friend group had been sympathetic but after weeks had gone by they had had enough of his misery. Or so they said. He was ‘bringing the vibe of the group down. Aden had thought, maybe in his naivete, that his so-called social group of the richest of the city kids weren’t as shallow as they appeared. Soon he found himself abandoned with the exception of Artigas. 

 

Teachers would avoid him, if at all necessary. Only calling on him in class to participate every once in a blue moon. The principal had personally called on him during his first week back at school. After classes were over he was there waiting just cross from his locker and honestly if it lasted longer than the week he would have started avoiding his locker altogether. 

 

And then there were the bullies. Those who had determined his newfound demeanor to be too drastically changed. The ones who talked shit about his sister just to get a rise out of him. He’s ashamed to say it worked. Once he caught on to his mother’s concern, she had come in six times after all in the span of a month, he decided the few punches he managed to get in were hardly worth the dark circles under his mom’s eyes.

 

\--

 

Clarke watched with a relieved breath seeing the siblings weren’t about to come to a yelling match. She had read up on the stories of Aden’s more aggressive tendencies after she had gotten the job. She had read up on just about all of them. She was glad though to see the rumors that had been spread may have been widely exaggerated as the boy practically melted into his older sister after a rather tense stare-off.  

 

She met Lexa’s gaze briefly as the siblings made their way back to the mansion. Aden walked steadily ahead of them, needing to clean up a bit. Clarke made her way forward to Lexa’s side in silent support. Anyone could see the moment had been emotional for the Woods children. 

 

“Is he going to be okay?” Clarke questioned silently. Lexa stopped walking and took in a deep breath, “To be honest I’m not sure,” seeing the brunette shrug so bleakly made the bodyguard’s forehead furrow in concern.

 

“He holds so much guilt in his heart. He thinks he failed us, not only by not going on the trip with but also because he like many others rightly believed me to be dead.”

 

Clarke nodded in compassion, “He feels like he gave up on you,” Clarke guessed correctly by the small nod Lexa aimed at her.

 

It was then the bodyguard noticed Lexa clutching each of her fingers, one by one. In a pattern. With her left hand, Lexa used her thumb pointer finger to squeeze and release each of the fingers on her right hand. Starting from the pinky and going to her other thumb.

 

It was something she had noticed the billionaire doing only once before while they were in the mall. A loud group of teens had startled them earlier running out of the food court and for the next three minutes, she had seen Lexa doing the same motions she was doing now. 

 

She wasn’t even sure if the other girl realized she was doing it as her face remained impeccably blank. Probably focusing on the words that she had just exchanged with her brother.

 

Clarke reached over, slowly, and pressed three fingers around Lexa’s left wrist.

 

The touch was just startling enough and hard enough to trigger in Lexa a very violent memory.

 

\--

 

_ She was tired. That was her first thought. She was so incredibly tired. The kind of exhaustion she’d never felt before, not even when she had intensive training with the university track team back in college. Her muscles ached, arms trembling so much she couldn’t even lift them from where they rest tied up in front of her. Wait...tied. She forced her eyes open and took in her immediate surroundings but it was too dark.  _

 

_ It then occurred to her she was more than exhausted. Pain washed over her in growing waves. Her head was pounding. Her thigh screaming. Every breath felt like an uphill battle. There was a distinct stabbing pain in her side and her arms and fingers felt excruciatingly numb.  _

 

_ She swallowed back the scream that wanted to build when figures materialized out of the darkness. Still, she couldn’t make out anything beyond a foot in front of her. Then there were arms hauling her upright forcing out a gasp. _

 

_ That was when they started to electrocute her. _

 

_ The pain was immeasurable. She screamed for long drawn out moments as the strangers pressed the baton against her skin again and again.  _

 

_ Her muscles spasmed uncontrollably, painfully. Still, they didn’t stop. Even when she cried, even when she begged.  _

 

_ She had passed out after some time. It was hard to tell really how long it had lasted.  When she woke up it was to a bowl of mush, a makeshift cup of water and her left wrist shackled to an iron grate.  _

 

\--

 

Clarke could tell that she had made a mistake when Lexa tensed up and froze on the spot. Not even breathing and eyes widening in what Clarke quickly discerned to be fear. She dropped her wrist quickly and moved to stand in Lexa’s line of sight. 

 

“Lexa?”

 

She could quickly make out the signs of an oncoming panic attack. Lexa’s breaths were becoming less controlled and more shallow. Frantic. Her hands were trembling. Sweat had gathered on her brow. Clarke reached forward and began talking in a soothing voice.

 

“Lexa, you’re about to have a panic attack.”

 

The billionaire gasped but otherwise didn’t react.

 

Clarke reached her left hand out carefully, making herself as non-threatening as possible, “Lexa, I’m going to press one of my hand to the top of your chest, just under your neck ok?”

 

The brunette nodded slowly. As expected her heart was racing. 

 

“Now I’m going to place your other hand on my chest in the same place. Ok?”

 

At her answering nod, Clarke did as she said, avoiding the girl’s wrist all-together and made sure Lexa’s palm sat firmly by her shoulder blades, “You feel this when I breathe right Lexa?” After receiving no acknowledgment Clarke echoed the question, “I need your confirmation Lexa, just focus on me ok?” 

 

Lexa inhaled sharply but was able to manage another nod, “Good Lexa, that’s really good,” Clarke took a deep breath, tapping the arm she had Lexa holding to feel her breathing.

 

“I want you to try and match your breaths, to mine can you do that for me, Lexa?”

 

Clarke tried her best to not let her worry show in the inflection of her voice. It was another few moments before Lexa calmed gradually until her breathing was almost in sync with Clarke’s own and her eyes had regained their focus. 

 

Breathing a sigh of relief Clarke removed her hands and watched as Lexa’s frame retracted in on itself. Her shoulders visibly drooped and her eyelids seemed heavy. She could piece enough together to see that Lexa probably had a terrible case of PTSD. Something she was intimately familiar with.

 

“I may not know exactly what you’ve been through but I’ve seen some things while in the marines. If you ever want to talk, if you just need something to listen, hell if you need a distraction just let me know. I won’t judge you trust me, the last thing I want to do is hurt you.”

 

Clarke moved to brush away the one tear Lexa had let slip as Lexa returned her warm smile with one of her own and a thankful nod.

 

\--

 

Walking in through the VIP entrance on the second floor of the club Lexa stopped to survey the scene. Wells and Clarke not too far behind. 

 

The bass thumped through her blood and the air smelled of alcohol and bad decisions. It was exactly the type of party Murphy was known for. 

 

“Didn’t I tell ya?” Wells wrapped an arm around her in his excitement. A move that before would have been as familiar as falling into a brother figure’s arms shook Lexa in surprise. She had to physically repress herself from flipping him over her shoulder in surprise. The talk she had with Aden must have left her even more shaken than she thought. As well as her panic attack after. Now was hardly the time. Tonight was it. The start of her new mission. 

 

She could get back to her repressed traumatic memories later. Always later. 

 

Spotting the party host, her other best friend, Richard Murphy, Lexa forced a chuckle. Now was not the time to be acting strange, “Murphy really hasn’t changed in the slightest.

 

Following her gaze, Wells chuckled fondly finding Murphy being rejected by the bar with whatever latest pick-up line he had contrived. She had to admit her friend could throw a party.  The two storey warehouse was emptied except for table booths along the sides of the bottom, a giant DJ booth and the rest aside from the bar on the right was entirely dance floor. The place was already packed with young adults, some Lexa knew and some she didn’t. Of course, everyone would want to crash the welcome back party of the most talked about billionaire in the area. 

 

Lexa had yet to have any type of interview so she wouldn’t be surprised if some paparazzi hadn’t snagged an invitation. She expected a good few were probably trying to blend in while seeking her out. In fact, it was exactly what she wanted. 

 

The moment she left VIP and went down to the dance floor everyone would know she had arrived. All those paparazzi would point their cameras at her. By tomorrow the images would be over every paper and magazine on the stands. A couple hundred eyes all unconsciously seeking out the latest on Lexa Woods. 

 

A couple hundred eyewitnesses to her airtight alibi.

 

She gestured down the stairs towards Murphy and Wells followed. It was obvious he was happy to have the gang back together. The three of them had grown up together. Their parents ran in the same social circles and Wells’ dad had been best friends with John’s dad who in turn was good friends with Lexa’s mom. It was inevitable that their generation was inevitably brought up together from childhood, through puberty, and into adulthood. 

 

John Murphy was a rascal at the best of times and a scoundrel at the worst. While she and Wells had naturally drifted closer over the years it took time for Murphy to open up to the two. He was the black sheep if you would. The lone wolf. Or at least he pretended to be. He was easily her most loyal and caring friend. Of the three of them, he valued their bond more than the others because loneliness was the one thing he truly feared. 

 

“Lexa Woods as I live and breathe!”

 

Cheers went up at Murphy’s exclamation and applause could be heard all around. The spotlights above centered in on Lexa and Wells from where they had approached their friend with smiles wide on their faces. 

 

Lexa’s smile was soon genuine enough as she embraced her friend full of laughter. She heard a slight sniffle from him just before they pulled away and he handed her and Wells what would be one of many rounds.

 

“Drink up guys, to Lexa’s safe return!”

 

\--

 

It was almost too easy in retrospect. All through the night, she had made sure she was caught at different times of the night both with her friends and a neverending assortment of women hanging on her arm. Clarke a persistent presence at her back but she had a plan to deal with that. 

 

Approaching Murphy with girl number 12 of the night, Jordan. She sauntered over to him, her steps just uncoordinated enough to give off the illusion that she was tipsy if not drunk. “Hey, Murph!”

 

“Lexa! Someone looks like they’re having fun.”

 

She grabbed at her friend in an exaggerated manner and gave him a side hug just close enough that she could whisper in his ear.

 

“Think you can help me ditch Ms. Taco Blocko?” She indicated Clarke with a pointed look of her eyes. It was enough for John to get the message. 

 

“Just wait for my signal Woods,” he confirmed with a cheeky wink. 

 

**_Rule No.1: Stay within Clarke’s sight at all times when in public spaces_ **

 

She shuffled herself, her new found ‘friend’ and Murphy towards the restroom area as nonchalantly as they could manage. When she made as if to go in Clarke immediately carried herself forward but found her way blocked by Murphy himself. 

 

**_Rule No. 2: Do not wander any further than 25 meters away_ **

 

Once in the one person bathroom, it was a simple matter to step onto the toilet and climb out the open window. Her careful scouting of the building’s schematics before had let her know this window was the closest to the building’s fire escape. Some rather old and rusty steps. She silently lowered herself the few feet it took to land on the steps, bending her knees to absorb the impact. 

 

On the sixth step from the top, she retrieved the small duffle bag she had stowed there the moment her mother told her where Murphy would be having this party. Long before Wells even showed up at her door. It was a simple matter after she had tired her bodyguard out with the hours of shopping and hauling bags. While Clarke thought she was showering Lexa had slipped out her bedroom window, climbed down using the vine on the side of the house and got a ride on her motorcycle to plant the duffle bag in between two of the fire escape steps. 

 

It was with quick and practiced fingers that she slid on her armored shirt, and form-fitting but comfortable pants. Last was the specially fortified red kevlar and leather jacket with a hood and a mask to hide her identity. Reaching into her bag for the last time before hiding it again she pulled out her customized recurve bow and sheath of arrows. 

 

**_Rule No.3: Try not to draw too much attention or create a spectacle_ **

 

It was then Lexa hear Murphy’s grandiose voice booming over the stereos all around the warehouse.  

 

**“Hello, my fellow Millennial plebs and hipsters!”**

 

Pulling out her binoculars she was just able to spy Murphy and Clarke atop one of the bars with Clarke looking none too happy. Lexa smirked hearing Murphy continue his little performance, 

 

**“Lend me our ears! Tis I, your most gracious host- thank you, thank you! No, hold your applause! I have a special woman here with me today!”**

 

Lexa almost snorted as all the spotlights in the place turned to shine right on Clarke.

 

**“You haven’t met her yet, you haven’t had the chance because this one’s been cozying up to none other than the long-lost Woods sibling!”**

 

Lexa’s eyes widened in amused surprise as most of the inebriated young adults. and the hidden paparazzi in attendance proceeded to take out their phones and make their way towards the newly famous blonde. 

 

**_Rule No.4: In case of emergency/separation use the tracker installed in her cell phone so that Clarke could easily locate her._ **

 

Lexa nodded, mentally checking off all the boxes Clarke had so carefully laid in an attempt to keep her safe. snapping the final band around her armored boot, Lexa pulled out her phone and smashed it into the side of the building. Now she wouldn’t have had to break her phone but the tracker Clarke had installed previously could be activated from Clarke’s end as well. 

 

With her newfound near constant companion was bombarded by the masses Lexa would have just enough time to carry out her first mission. And thankfully it wasn’t far. When Lexa had looked up the location for this little party she couldn’t help but notice it was owned by one Nathaniel Miller. 

 

After following the stairs up to the roof Lexa would just have to walk to the east most side of the building. That was the side of the bar that was closed off from almost everyone...but the owner. When in the city it was a known fact that Miller would spend his time exclusively on the third floor of his club which could only be accessed by a guarded elevator in the basement. The floor was sealed off from the club by tonnes of bulletproof glass. 

 

She could have taken the risk of either breaking through the glass or accessing the elevator but more than likely she would have been caught and Miller alerted long before she reached him. And besides, she was a fan of a more stealthy approach. 

 

She made her way towards the corner of the building and almost grinned when she found her target right where she needed him. 

 

Silently, she jumped down onto the balls of her feet, met with Miller’s back as he smoked over a view of the city. Tapping a button hidden in the brace around her wrist Lexa activated her voice changer.

 

“Nathan Miller,” she stated with a static and echoed overlay acting to conceal her voice. She reached back steadily grabbing an arrow and notching it in place. Turning to aim it at his head.

 

To his credit, the man didn’t flinch when she spoke. He didn’t even turn to meet her head on. He just exhaled the smoke still trapped in his mouth and crushed the rest of his cigarette under the heel of his shoe.

 

“Who’s asking?” He finally responded

 

Lexa openly mocked the man knowing there was no way he could tell who she was, “Don’t you remember me?”

 

At that, the man’s head at least turned to eye her even while his hands remained in his pockets.

 

“ Listen, sweetheart, if you want something like child support you’ll have to talk to my lawyer.” 

 

He looked back to the cityscape, disregarding or perhaps unable to tell the threat that stood behind him. There was no warning. Nothing more than a low whistle, the kind you’d have to be listening for to hear. Lexa saw the moment the man’s hand unclenched and he dropped his cup of whiskey. It was about the same moment when he looked down and found an arrow sticking out of his chest. 

 

“Gustus Woods sends his regards.”

 

A look of terror is the last thing Miller manages before he collapses onto the railing behind him and takes a final breath. 

 

Lexa inhaled and exhaled with steady even breaths. Closing her eyes she said a quick prayer before heading back to what she was sure to be a more than pissed bodyguard. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what doesn't kill you makes you stronger
> 
> Rumor has it according to all known laws of aviation, a bee should not be able to fly
> 
> spooks
> 
> mama mia
> 
> life is like a box of chocolates
> 
> if its meant to be it'll be it'll be
> 
> You don't really wash your hands, your hands wash each other while you watch
> 
> We may come back and uh look at this later cause we are messes right now. Thanks for coming to our TED talk


	4. Not Throwing Away My Shot

Nathan Miller. A privileged rich boy that inherited millions from his father’s security company and instead of investing in something like a college fund, or heck, giving back to the community, he instead decided to go big and take charge of one of the many local gangs. A rich boy targeting a gang normally wouldn’t be enough for Lexa to make him such a big priority on her list. But when he started recruiting teenagers and selling drugs in their high schools. Not to mention his ties to the people that were single-handedly responsible for her father’s death. Those factors combined was enough to get him on her top ticket. Or at least high enough to be picked as the Arrow’s first victim. 

 

Lexa walked calmly towards Miller’s private bathroom. Reaching into her back pocket she pulled out a small but worn notebook with an embroidered leather cover and turned to the second page before crossing out Miller’s name with a streak of his own blood, “One down, seven to go.”

 

Washing off her hands she places the notebook and her gloves into her back pocket and heads for the bag she left on the stairs leading to the roof. 

 

In all the entire operation took less than six minutes. Maybe Clarke would let this one slide. Her naive thoughts were interrupted when she went to open the back exit and was met face to face with one extremely pissed off and agitated bodyguard. So much for a sunshiny disposition. 

 

“Where the hell did you go!?”, The next thing she knew Clarke had a strong grip around her forearm that she was hard-pressed to resist fighting and the Woods heiress found herself ushered along the quieter edges of the fanfare inside. After a few paces when Clarke had found them a relatively quiet corner she turned around to face Lexa and crossed her arms expectantly. 

 

“Anything to say about whatever the hell all that was?”

 

Lexa didn’t have to pretend when a sheepish blush raced up her neck, for whatever reason she felt thoroughly chastised and Clarke had barely said a few sentences yet. 

 

Fiddling with her fingers again, squeezing them one by one, Lexa thought on her toes and came up with the best excuse she could muster, “I-I just needed to get some air...there was too much happening inside.”

 

Clarke’s entire stance instantly softened, all traces of anger disappearing immediately. Lexa couldn’t help but feel a bit bad relying on her bodyguard’s empathy in relation to her trauma to get herself an out. When she found herself in the blonde’s embrace despite how nice it was, she found her head wrecked with guilt. 

 

\--

 

**Last night local billionaire and entrepreneur, Nathan Miller was found dead on the private balcony at his own club, the infamous Dropship. Police are baffled as the only evidence found at the scene of the crime, along with the billionaire’s dead body, was a lone red arrow. One plastic covered folder held incriminating evidence showing Miller’s ties with high profile Delinquent gang members as well as a logbook that lead to his local stores of assorted drugs such as heroin among others. Some detectives and civilians are wondering if we may have been visited by our own brand of vigilante justice...In other news at that same club Woods heiress, Alexandria seems to have returned to her old habits, partying up a storm with Polis City’s most eligible and wealthy-**

 

The radio shut off with a click as Ryder pulled her mom’s favorite Escalade up to the front entrance of Woods Enterprises. Her mom beamed proudly to have both of her children with her at the company again. It was something she hadn’t dared to hope for in a long while. 

 

When her mother had brought up the topic of visiting the office Lexa had leaped at the opportunity. Now that she had revealed herself to the city it was time to get all the gears in motion. The first thing the vigilante would need is a base of operations and that was where visiting her dad’s old office, now her office should she accept the position on the Board, would be of most benefit. In the instructions her father had left for her before he passed, he made sure to detail the exact sequence needed to open the entrance to his private workspace. From how he described it, Lexa gathered it was at least 2 stories tall and a football field wide. She wouldn’t be surprised to find her father had some floors marked as restricted in order to build the ‘workspace’. Either way, she was eager to see what she had to work with. 

 

Walking through the doors they were met with a round of applause as all the employees seemed glad to welcome Lexa back to her family’s company. Aden smiled widely at his sister, seeing her blush at the attention but he could tell how happy she was in this moment. Her father had taken them to work with him at least once a week and a lot of the employees had become something of an extended family. Having Lexa back at least helped to ease some of the void that was left at her disappearance. 

 

Hearing his sister sniffle, Aden stepped closer and wrapped her in a side hug. 

 

The first person to approach them was their mother’s ever-present assistant, Fox followed by a meek looking young adult with a bowl cut that, could probably use some work.

 

“It’s great to see you back here Lexa,” Fox reached out and squeezed her shoulder gently. Lexa was used to hugs from her but perhaps her mother had clued the staff in that she was still adjusting back to life here. 

 

“It’s lovely to see you again Fox and...I’m afraid I don’t know the man next to you,” She extended her hand reminiscent of the manners Indra desperately tried to teach her and her brother, “Lexa Woods.” 

 

“O-of course Ms. Woods it is an honor. M-my name is Monty Greene, I’ll be your assistant while you’re here.”

 

Lexa raised a brow looking to her mother who was pointedly not meeting her gaze. Apparently, her mom already expected her to take part in the company at some point now that she was back. 

 

“Despite only now learning that I have an assistant,” she said with a pointed jab to her mom’s back Lexa warmly returned the intern’s smile hoping to put him at ease, “I certainly look forward to us working together, Mr. Greene.” 

 

“Lexa,” she tensed for a moment feeling the unexpected hand on her lower back but managed to calm when she recognized her mother’s perfume. “It’s time to show you your office.”

 

It probably shouldn’t have surprised the young heiress that her mother showed her into her father’s office. It was empty save for a few files, his desk, his chair, his desktop PC and the pictures and failed gadgets her father kept adorning it. All other embellishments were gone. It made sense, her father always did say he would want her to succeed him. Though she guessed her mother didn’t know he was referring to things other than the family business. 

 

“Dad’s office…” She trailed off, going to stand in front of the floor to ceiling windows but not before catching Clarke’s worried glance.

 

She heard more than saw her mother stand beside her. Lexa kept her eyes firmly trained on the Polis City skyline, “For as long as I can remember he would talk, even when you were just a baby, about how much he would love to see you in this office. Now, this doesn’t mean you’ll be CEO, you don’t even have to do anything other than have your name on the Board, it is all up to you. We both know how much Aden wants to run this place,” they both stole a glance to the young man who was busy chatting with Monty, helping the intern feel welcome. 

 

“But this space, this office, Lexa. This is yours. And if it’s too much right now then-”

 

Indra was cut off as she felt her daughter plant a soft kiss on her cheek, “It’s perfect mom. A bit sparse though.”

 

She let her mother gather her thoughts as she went on, “It could do with a bookshelf for one, a couch, perhaps a few more chairs for if someone wants to meet with me in here.”

 

“O-oh that sounds lovely. I’ll get Fox to-”

 

“Already about to contact the interior designer ma’am.”

 

Walking around slowly Lexa picked up the pictures framed on the desk, seeing all of them in a formal professional photograph at the manor and another of them on vacation in the Caribbean. To starkly different moods but both pictures captured the essence of her family which was probably why they were her dad’s favorites. Taking a breath she lowered herself into his chair and exhaled feeling the enormity of what this meant. 

 

He was really gone.

 

Seeing Lexa get emotional Clarke tapped Indra and Aden on the shoulders asking for the restroom while indicating subtly that Lexa needed some space.

 

\--

 

Back in the day, Lexa would never imagine wanting to run the company. She really wanted nothing to do with the entire thing. As much as her father wanted her to one day take over, they both knew it would never be her true calling. On her eighteenth birthday, her dad had given her the shares she held and let her know a position would always be open. As much as he wanted to see her at the helm he never pushed. Just as he had lived his life to this moment he knew his daughter had her own calling and she would always love him for not forcing her into something she hated. That hate hasn’t gone away but to do what she needs to, in order to protect Polis City, she would need uninhibited access to the company’s funds. 

 

Clarke drawing everyone away was the opening she needed. Her father had left her specific instructions, but she didn’t know how much time she’d been granted. She would have to work fast. 

 

Booting up PC, she was glad to see it looked about the same as she remembered and her dad’s password was all she needed to get in. Opening up the command line in administrator mode she entered the memorized lines of code she had learned months ago and reached underneath the desk feeling for the hidden button her father had detailed. 

 

After a few seconds, she began to frown. Pushing back from the desk she kneeled and craned her head. The underneath of the desk was pristine and as far as she could tell there was no button to be found. She was almost sure this was his desk...unless her mother got it exchanged for the same exact make in time for her arrival. 

 

Shit. 

 

This would put a slight wrench in her plans. It was disappointing but she did have a backup planned just in case something happened.  

 

Pressing a hand to her face she moved to get up hearing the approaching footsteps. 

 

She had just re-buttoned her jacket when Clarke and Monty appeared at the door, Monty holding her favorite chai tea latte. Ok so having an assistant wouldn’t turn out too bad then. 

 

\--

 

When they arrive home it’s to another friend that Lexa can admit she sorely missed. Not as much as Murphy or Wells, but Luna still held a place as a close friend in her heart. 

 

“You’re such a damn idiot, Woods!” Was the only thing Luna said before rushing to hug Lexa at the entrance to their manor. Of course, Luna let herself in, it was something so becoming of her.

 

Lexa tensed but she was prepared for the onslaught, bringing a hand up to barely stop Clarke from probably tossing Luna onto the ground. To say Clarke was a breath away from decking her friend was an understatement. 

 

“And what exactly am I an idiot for this time? You’ll have to remind me of my questionable decisions it’s been a long time.”

 

Luna let out a watery chuckle but just squeezed harder, “Too many things to name I’m afraid.” She released her overcome friend a moment later seeing Aden had effectively abandoned her and her mother got off to god knows where leaving Lexa with a blubbering friend and a suspicious bodyguard.

 

“Last I heard you were visiting family in Cuba,” Lexa ended with a questioning note.

 

Luna accepted some tissues from Clarke and nodded, “Yeah well when you find out your best friend who you thought was dead is actually living let's just say, I can go visit my cousins another day Lex.”

 

It’s then Luna really seemed to notice the bodyguard who hadn’t quite full relaxed since they got home and Lexa took it upon herself to introduce them, “Luna, this is Clarke, my new bodyguard.”

 

Luna shot the blonde a disbelieving smirk, “You sure guarding is the only thing she’s doing to your body?”

 

Clarke scoffed in offense while Lexa held back a chuckle. It’s true Clarke was definitely beautiful and old Lexa would have hit on her in record time if they had met before the island. Now though...wait why wasn’t she hitting on Clarke? 

 

“I’ll have you know Ms. Lance that I am a professional and take my job of protecting Lexa very seriously,” Ah yes, that was why.

 

“Also if you could try to announce your visits in the future to avoid unneeded surprises, it would be appreciated.” Oof, Lexa cringed. Very rarely did anyone attempt to tell Luna what to do. While she was one of the more responsible members of her friend group she was arguably also the most free-spirited. She liked to flow like the water and all that jazz. Lexa really understood it but that was just how Luna was. Spontaneous was practically her middle name. 

 

“I’m afraid, Claire was it? That my visits are as unpredictable as a wild lemur. I am always showing up when I am least expected.”

 

Seeing Clarke glare and go to rebuff Lexa stepped in between the two women, “Perhaps some drinks are in order. Guava juice for you Luna I presume. What would you like Clarke?”

 

“Some apple juice would be just fine, thank you, Lexa.”

 

“Yea thanks Lex,” Luna threw in, to the bodyguard’s ire. 

 

Lexa considered while she was in the kitchen that maybe leaving the two women alone in the living room was not her best idea but it was the first thing she thought of and she hurried back to find the two practically bristling in agitation at each other from across the room.

 

“So bodyguarding does that require a degree or…” Luna looked on unimpressed while Lexa did her best not to facepalm in front of the two.

 

“Yes, actually Arkadia only hires those with at least a college level education as well as extensive martial arts and other training. Though of course, that’s just the basic requirements.”

 

“Hmm, in my experience, bodyguards usually at least  _ look  _ like they could protect the person they’re hired to follow.”

 

Lexa could see the vein in Clarke’s neck pulse in her annoyance. She had to admit angry Clarke was kind of hot. Taking a sip of her own cup of sprite with a pinch of vodka Lexa sighed.

 

Whelp this was going to be a long afternoon. 

 

\--

 

Clarke breathed in the fresh breeze glad to have a moment to herself. Lexa was an interesting employer to be sure. The other day, meeting Luna Lance was certainly...something. Thankfully it was her first day off since being in the Woods employ which meant it was time to run her errands. The Woods took care of her in terms of food and a place to sleep, although she did still have her own apartment. Perhaps she could sell it, save some money for the months she would be working with Lexa. She’d have to talk to Indra about that. 

 

For now though, she thought as she pulled up to the bank, she wouldn’t be paying any bills until she deposited this check. 

 

She really couldn’t complain. With the pay Indra was giving her she’d be set for a couple years at least. Heck, a couple decades really. The money alone made it worth it. As she waited in the ever-present line to the teller Clarke reminisced on her time with the playgirl heiress that she had heard and read so much about. Lexa was both exactly what she did and did not expect. It was obvious that the Woods heir had many layers that Clarke was only now becoming privy to. Perhaps when she had recovered a bit from the island she may go back to her old ways, or maybe this was a new lease on life Lexa was exploring. Besides the night of the party where the Miller guy was killed thankfully, they didn’t have any other instances of Lexa disappearing. 

 

If the killer had decided to go for Lexa instead of Miller...Clarke shivered not even wanting to imagine how broken that would have left Indra and Aden. This arrow wielding psychopath would hopefully stay far away from the Woods family.

 

Having just one more person in front of her before the counter that was when Clarke subconsciously surveyed the area. It was then she saw the two suspicious figures, decked out in all black and grey clothing, one of them had a hand in their pocket and was looking far too antsy for a long wait in a boring bank line. Bracing herself Clarke slowly bent her knees and squatted down as the one she noticed with a hand in their pocket pulled out a gun and fired upward. Both men now had cloth pulled up over their faces but she could still make out the fear in their eyes. 

 

These guys were making a huge mistake. 

 

Chaos erupted at the gunshot and people immediately started screaming but the two had the front entrance locked off and no doubt a third guy blocking the back. 

 

She would have to be careful. Taking them out may still bring on the anger of their friend and there was no telling what a scared guy with an itchy finger could do with all these civilians around. 

 

Shit.

 

The collateral damage right now was too great with the two in front of her trying to corral the people onto the ground. The best she could do is confirm whether or not there was more of them before making her move. Or at least that was the plan.

 

Just as Clarke lowered herself onto her knees and began placing her hands behind her head the glass windows beside the two men shattered. In the commotion, smoke started to come from the ground. Fuck, now or never then. 

 

Clarke ran and tackled the one with the visible gun striking him precisely in the head twice to ensure he was knocked out and reached for his gun. The smoke gave her enough cover but the other wannabe robber was close enough to make her out and try to pull out what she assumed was his own gun. Clarke rushed to her feet to punch him but suddenly the guy was falling backward and in his wake, she was met with the masked woman behind him wearing a red hood and what seemed to be an enforced jacket.

 

“What the-”

 

The masked figure turned, grabbing a bow from off their back and firing three arrows into the smoke.

 

“Hey, what the hell! You can’t fire those arrows in here you could hit an innocent person!”

 

Clarke moved to jab at who she recognized as the arrow figure from the news but they were faster, dodging her jab and punch before backing up with her hands up. 

 

**“Relax ma’am, I’m only here to help.”**

 

Gesturing with her hand to the far wall Clarke could just make out another guy with a gun stuck to the wall by the arrows that were just fired. 

 

“Here to help?...here to...do you have any idea the danger you put these people in with your smoke tricks!? What if one of them had fired the gun in surprise and hit someone? This is not how you deal with a potential hostage situation! The police-”

 

**“The police are here and I have no time for this.”**

 

Clarke was hardly about to let this person get away so easily even if they did help. As she lunged for their hand the Arrow turned and shot another smoke-filled arrow into the floor just by Clarke’s feet. 

 

Clarke was left coughing and minus, one vigilante. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay: Hello, we are back from Thanksgiving and fully sober. We know it's been a month, traveling kind of hindered the creative process quite a bit but also expect to see some Clexa Christmas 2018 one-shots and a new shorter fic from me and soldier


End file.
